1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to housings and, particularly, to a housing for mobile devices and a method for making the housing.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Mobile devices, such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants, or MP3 players, enable consumers to enjoy the convenience of high technology services, anytime and at virtually any location. These mobile devices often employ any of a variety of decorative housings to attract consumers. Colored inks are typically applied onto surfaces of the housings to provide the necessary decorative appearance.
However, typical housings are single-colored. However, consumers are desiring multi-color housing appearances.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.